2012-06-07 - Heroes Crisis: Deathly Mobile of Doom!
The two heroes, after having fallen through another warp and twist in the labyrinth, have found themselves over in what might be considered an amusement park.. OF DOOM. Zinda Blake finds herself over on a roller coaster ride zipping through impossible turns and spins, with blades snapping out at her, machine guns spraying bullets, and robotic Nazis on jet skis chasing after her to try and slash at her with scythes! Meanwhile Kyle Rayner finds himself over within what might be called a bumper car wash, where he's locked tightly into a small bumper car about the size of a clown car as he's chased by dozens of giant yellow construction vehicles trying to smash and bash him in in the enclosed confines! "For...I need ammo!" Yup. She's out. And the borrowed Widow's Bite has 'died' too. Limited charge, after all. This means she's reduced to crazy dodges and rolls...she's not as good as Batgirl, but she is actually quite impressione. Oh dear. Zinda? Should not have tried that move in that skirt. It's probably a good job Kyle is stuck in that car... As she ducks, dodges, and steers to avoid the flying Nazi Rocketmen Robots, one of them charges towards her on jet powered skiis! A matte black, with a finish that might be akin to the Black Flash, he lets out a howl as he darts towards her, trying to ram her roller coaster car right off the tracks! Now this was a predicament that he was not expecting. Unlike other Lanterns, he kept his battery in a pocket dimension that he could access while in these crazy worlds. However, each time he tried to open a way back to his own world, he seemed to be blocked by something. Now as he is bashed about by yellow cars of all things, he had to use his noggin to find a way out of this. While he could affect yellow, it was very difficult for him to do so. As as he kept getting bashed, he couldn't concentrate enough to do anything to the cars themselves. He'd have to come up with something else quickly. As Kyle dodges and weaves about, a pair of giant construction cars zoom out at him! Where they originally had wrecking balls instead they had giant spiked maces on sticks, which had chainsaws extending from them flipping out on long chains over towards the ground to try and mace him, smash him, cut him, and coil him! Lady Blackhawk grins a bit, then hops onto the back of the car and jumps...OVER the ski-ing Nazi, twisting in the air to land on his skiis. If she missed, she'd land on the tracks, rather than in the spiked pit. She hopes. In any case, now she's behind the Nazi on his rocket skiis...and doing her best to throw him off. One might *almost* feel sorry for the guy. Kyle notices the construction machines and almost panicks. Almost. Knowing it would take too much time to directly affect the other cars, he goes for the next best thing. Suddenly, there is a detailed, green glowing construct of Optimus Prime (80's version). The construct fires his plasma rifle, knocking the oncoming cars out of Kyle's path and then freeing Kyle from the bumper car itself. The construct fades away as Kyle flies up, looking for a way that he could possibly help Zinda. As Kyle makes a giant green glowing Optimus Prime, glowing with the energies of the lantern ring, perhaps huming the words to himself 'Green Lanterns, Transform and Roll Out' he rams through several sets of construction eqiupment, despite thier banana yellownews, and has blasted his way entirely out of the trap. Score one for the eigthies. Meanwhile, Zinda leaps thorugh the air, cleanly knocks the robotic Nazi off his rocket skiis, and takes them over in one swoop as he tumbles down over to hit some other robot Nazis on skiis, which explode. Now Zinda has commandeered herself a set of flying rocket skiiswith laser cannons on the front ends and is zipping through the air, dodging more robot Nazis flying after her. Okay. Next trick. Time it right, stop dead, and watch them go flying past her. Let's see if they're smart robot Nazis or dumb robot Nazis. Given the way this place is set up? Zinda's betting on dumb. Wait...is that a *Transformer* she sees out ofthe corner of her eye. Oh. It's emerald green. Huh. Let's see... Kyle spins around and notices the robot nazis and Zinda. When they fly past her, he creates a construct of an old west gatlin gun, complete with crank. He turns the crank, shooting rapid fire balls of energy towards the robots with a grin on his face. "Nazis...really?" He comments to himself. Kyle manages to shoot down the flying Nazis on Jet Skiis, giving Zinda some breathing room. At this point, they're faced with another enemy popping up. A series of giant flying Komodo dragons being ridden over by what seems to be dwarven versions of.. Is hat Sinestro? Glowing a bright yellow, carrying Atlantean tridents and firing out fireballs from them! "I totally need some kind of weapon!" Zinda calls as she dodges...controlling the rocket skis pretty well for somebody who hasn't trained with them, twisting through the air...hrm. No more robots, but the flying yellow guys? That's going to be a problem for *Kyle*. Kyle turns and looks at Zinda. He creates twin uzis for her..they simply appear in her hands and are very detailed, just like the real thing. He then turns to face the dragon bound dwarves and frowns. Getting an idea, he holds his ring above his head and his body is surrounded by armor. Iron Man's Mark IV armor to be more precise. Since he re-energized Tony's armor, his ring scanned it and he now had a working knowledge of it. Firing his jet-boots, he hovers in midair as he asks Zinda. "Any idea how we're going to survive this? My ring has limitations when it comes to the color yellow." Kyle becomes a knight in shining armor (Well, green armor). While giving Zinda on a set of jet skiis some giant green uzis. A dozen Dwarven Sinestros wielding lances on giant yellow komodo dragons face off with the duo. The Sinestros, miniature and complete with long awesome beards and small pointy hats, let out a collective series of ROARS. And then go to charge forwards towards teh duo! Lady Blackhawk narrows her eyes, and starts shooting. She's aiming for the inside of the komodo's mouths. Her assumption? That they're not really alive, and thus there's no problem using the ring-created weapon against them, emerald bullets flying. "Thanks, Green Lantern!" Kyle grins, "No problem. Let's see if I can thin the herd a little." Igniting his jet boots, he flies into the crowd of dragon dwarves, hoping to disperse them and get a couple to chase him. If successful, he banks back around and flies for the amusement park, or rather below some of the rides. As he zips back and forth along the pylons that hold them up, he twists around and lifts his hands, firing what looks like green repulsor blasts at the pylons themselves. His goal? To cause some debris to drop onto them and bury them. Kyle's tactic is successful as he bolts around, collapsing the park itself over on the pursuing dragons as Zinda herself is able to shoot into thier mouths fairly handily. A set of smoke comes out from one she just deep throated as it falls from the air, the dwarven Sinestro on top's eyes bugging out as he fell! The collapsing roller coaster took out the rest of them as the two ducked and weaved, Zinda on rocket powered Nazi skiis and Kyle in Iron Man Armor! Meanwhile, Kenzington would wake up herself over being chased by a giant mecha gorilla that stood more than twenty feet tall chasing after her, a pair of huge cannons on it's back! "FALL BEFORE MONKEY MASTER!" Though technically it was more of a giant gorilla, not a monkey. Meanwhile, over for Zinda and Kyle, they would have a few momnts of rest and would finally be face to face with an enemy that was NOT yellow. Or many enemies. Groups of dozens of flying mechanical skulls on fire would be blasting through the air like giant metal headedkamikazes, trying to ram the duo and detonate upon them! "You know. I think what we really need to do here," Zinda calls to Kyle, "Is find the off switch!" Then she dodges a few flaming skulls. "Ack! My hair!" It's...singed. Oh dear. Ruining the lady's hairdo. Never a good thing. Of course, Zinda has afair bit of hair. Kyle replies to Zinda. "Agreed." A green bubble forms around him just before a skull impacts it and detonates. The Iron Man armor fades and now clad in his normal Green Lantern uniform a glowing green aura surrounds his body. "Don't be such a hot-head." He comments before holding out his fist and firing a green laser beam, blowing up one of the skulls. "Any idea if this stuff can be turned off?" Kenzie blinked grogily the homeless looking girl's eyes suddenly lighting up like a christmas tree with electricity as she realises whats going on, her bare feet slapping the ground beneath her as she ran. Soon, her feet lifted from the deck, gliding a good foot off the ground as she began to 'skate' along backwards fishing around in her pocket desperatly "Crap crap crap!" finally she fished out a hand full of things, mostly plastic bits before she smiled and held up a dime "CRAP!" she continued backwards before planting her feet, the wind kicking up around her as she prepared her attack. Then, fireing as she extended her arm. The power of the railgun was significantly diminished due to the size of the 'ammo' by 50, the shockwave generated strong, but not very, the boom after more of a massive 'whump' as it let loose. It's a giant amusement park of Doom. This is really Batman's area of expertise! Meanwhile, Kyle's blast sends one of the skulls ping ponging into another, which explodes, and then the others within the radius also explode.. Which might give them an idea on just how to shut the place down as they dodged, weaved, ands hot down exploding skulls! Don't mess with the hair. NEVER mess with the hair. Meanwhile, Kenzington managed to shoot the monkey. The monkey let out a scream, and then the huge cannons up on it's back when to fire a shot down over on the ground towards her as a pair of giant cannonballs were launched! "Chain explosion...let's see what we can take out!" And Zinda takes off...she's ignoring the girl and the gorilla for right now...towards the nearest significant structure, hoping to lead the flaming skulls right into it and create a nice, big KABOOM! Kyle looks at Zinda, and then back to the girl and the gorilla. He doesn't ignore the girl..his personal code just wouldn't allow it. Flying down, he lands near to Kensington. "Hi, I'm here to help." He turns towards the large monkey and creates another construct. Grape Ape. Only scaled to be on equal footing with the other gorilla. He orders Grape Ape to attack the Gorilla while he offers the girl his hand. "Let me help you." Seeing the cannons Kenzie yelps and begins to haull her lil ass the other direction, pushing her speed as hard as she could, coming to a sparking stop as Kyle lands near her, "Oi" she said as she looked to him "Y'aint carryin any lahhk, coins on ya'll is ya?" she askedbefore realising he didnt seem to have much of a place to carry money "Ahh crap!" she says turning to face the massive gorilla and planting her feet on the deck once again. "Ahh seem ter have mahh self monkey trouble" she quiped before looking to the massive thing "Donky here needs to go away" she said before letting a single massive bolt of lightning jump from here fingertip into the gorilla. The lightning bolt from Kenzington impacts the torso of Monkey Master with a sizzling *HSST*, leavi9ng a giant charcoal scar across it. But the Gorilla's attentino is over upon the giant green ape now confronting him. His hands shift, retracting as out come a pair fo giant boxing gloves. Kyle has, perhpas, been waiting his entire life for this moment. The one time where he gets to say the most appropriate thing, if he asked his five year old self what his hopes and dreams were. Meanwhile, Zinda is on the right idea a she jolts through the air, flaming exploding metal skulls chasing after her, luring htem into large chunks of the Killer Amusement Park as it begins to go BOOM faster than a Bond Villain's Secret Underground Volcano Base! It's working? So, she keeps doing it, zipping around as if this was a dogfight. Which it sort of is. "I like these things. But I suppose I can't keep them." They're probably not even real, just a part of the scenario, a part of the trap. Kyle shakes his head. "I don't carry money." He says to Kensington before he creates another green bubble around himself and the girl in case any of those flaming skulls got any bright ideas. He looks up at his construct monkey and grins. "Boxing gloves, eh? Well now it's on like Donkey Kong." Apparently quite literally as the green construct ape seems to get a giant barrel from somewhere and whacks the Monkey Master across the noggin with it. Kyle dismisses the bubble as he turns to Kenzie and offers her a slight wink. "Classic." Kenzie turned her head, being of the new era "Wassa Donkey Kong?" she asked before fishing in her pockets again and pulling out what seemed to be a sparkplug "Crap" she muttered "ahh need ya t'buy me some time!" she said as she backed up slightly and braced her self. Electricity began to ground off of her with noisy pops and hisses. Her arm tensed, the veins in her neck straining. The girl looked absolutly exhausted as she did this, as if she hadnt slept for days, the sparkles in her eyes fading on and off with every new push of energy. Those closest to her might even feel their hair begining to stand on end from the massive build up in the girl, her own face twisting into a wince in preperation of the release. Who knew that all that time getting free AOL disks would have paid fof so handily? Kyle spanks the monkey down. IT goes down in a heap, going to get bak up then over as Kenzie went to ready her massive boot to the face then. And shooting through th air wtih the greatset of ease, Zinda lead the exploding skulls mor eand more to disrupting anything and destroying everything in thier path. And.. Coming up ahead was the TUNNEL OF LOVE. In the Tunnel of Love, Zinda came face to face as she went into it, exploding skulls blasting about, wtih Death! Or, rather, a group of mechanical Death's wielding giant glowing energy scythes! "Eeeeep!" It's not quite a scream as Zinda tries to reverse thrust before she gets hit by the scythes. "I'm starting to hate this place!" She's doing a really good job of not getting, well, killed, but she's starting to get close to the end of her endurance. Kyle groans a little. "Teenagers." She needed him to buy her some time, good. But first, an upgrade for Zinda. He changes the uzis into fully automatic Mac 10's. Then, he dismisses the giant ape. Thinking for a moment, he nods and then flies into the air. Another construct materializes around him and its not long before Voltron: Defender of the Universe stood before the Monkey Master. The green glowing lion themed mech formed a blazing green sword and then proceeded to buy Kenzie the time that she needed. Kenzie continued to charge up before droping to a knee, bracing her self against the ground for a moment as a few local bits of metal suddenly jump through the air and cling to her body as she aims her arm. Squinting her eyes she tried to aim for the Gorilla's mouth, wanting to fire into it when it was open "Cover your ears!" she called out, as the sparks jumping from her arm began to score the floor beneath her "And hold on!" she continued. There was a bright flash, then a single thin red beam extended from her hand to where ever she was aiming when she let go. A moment later, the shockwave hit as did the sound a massive deafening boom like hearing thunder at point blank range, the girl actually pushed back several feet from the force of the blast! As Zinda flipped up, she would see down the end of the tunnel a large, glowing heart which was surrounded over by a huge electric field. And was that.. The power source? And yes, the zooming array of exploding skulls was blasting right after her, homing in on her and the scything Death Robots.. Monkey Got Spanked! The blast from Kenzington caught the monkey in the face, hitting it, blasting it, and half liquefying it as it disintegrated, falling to the ground! Well. This is easy. Zinda shoots a couple of the robots just to get herself some space, then zooms right towards the heart...pulling up at the last possible second as only an experienced pilot can. Skulls. Plus robots. Plus heart. Yeah, remember that James Bond Villain Base? They always have so much fun destroying it. There's a massive *kacoom* and the heart explodes into pieces, which take out more skulls, which takes out...uh oh. Where's Zinda? Now that the monkey was done, Kyle dismisses Voltron and then rockets upwards without a word. He flies up to where he last saw Zinda to see if she needed any help with the exploding skulls. His ring alerts him to an imminent explosion and he flies inside just as the explosion happens. When the smoke clears, Kyle is inside of a protective glowing green bubble..and so is Zinda. He looks down at her and smiles. "You okay?" Kenzie fell to the deck, coughing and driping sweat, the glow gone from her eyes. Panting she just shook her head as if trying to make sense of the world around her. Kyle lands near Kenzie, and after making sure Zinda is comfortable, he walks over to the coughing girl. He kneels down, "Are you okay? I..don't think I've seen anything like that lightning thing you did before. I'm Green Lantern. What's your name?" In reaction, the moment Kyle got close she shrieked "Dont touch meh!" as she recoiled back, a single arc of electricity grounding inches away from the man's left foot. "Ahh ahhm...dangerous" she said, though she looked likely to pass out. "Ahh...Ahh aint able t'turn itoff...s..so when ahh get going....ahh get deadly.." she smiled "But...t..thanks...nahhce to have a compliment about it.." Kyle frowns a little and then lifts his ring. A pale green beam rolls over Kensington and Kyle cants his head as if listenting to something. He nods. "Genetic mutation. Classification, Meta-Human." He has his ring generate a personal shield with energy properties that would allow him to touch Kensington. He then reaches out for her again, placing a gloved hand on her back. "There now. It'll be alright. Just sit up and rest a bit." The girl is warry, but seeing the field, she reaches a hand out and smiles. "D..d.dats a neat trick" she said before nearly falling over using Kyle's arm to stabelizew her self. "Ahh'm Ke...Firefly.." she said correcting her self, despite her lack of costume now. "Pleasure t'meet ya" Kyle smiles. "It was nothing. I simply scanned you to determine what kind of electromagnetic energy that your powers generate. Then my ring compensated by generating an energy field with the same properties as your power so that I can touch you." He helps the girl to her feet. "So, Firefly, is it? A fitting name. Are you lost here, too? It seems like everyone I've come across is stuck here, including me." He lowers his voice, almost like he muttering to himself. "I've tried to open a dimensional gateway to get back to Earth, but something is blocking me for some reason. I can't explain it." He turns to Kenzie again. "How did you get here?" "Ahh was training, and suddenly ahh was here. Lahhk ahh blinked and poof....strange new world.." she mumbled. Leaning against him, she pulled the last bit of a ratty candybar out of her pocket and shoved it into her mouth with a grimace like she knew just how much sheshouldnt eat it. Kyle nods. "I know the feeling. I was sitting at a hotdog stand in Metropolis when I saw this black vortex thing that sucked me into wherever here is. At first I was in a desert, then a city full of undead, and now here." He watches her eat her last bit of food and his own stomach rumbles slightly in retaliation. "If I could just get ahold of the other Lanterns, I know we can find a way out of here."